Not All Monsters Are Monsters
by ghost509
Summary: (Part whatever of a cross-dimensional story I'm trying to write) My OC Assassin enters the world of Monster Musume, and is forced to hide from the local police and the military from his world. What is he to do? Pretend to be a non-human of course! Assassin X Zombina(Main). Assassin X Polt(side). Assassin X Smith(side)
1. Chapter 1

"God, it feels good to get away from them all." Kuroko Smith said to herself as she walked down the busy sidewalk, receiving many jealous and perverted stares from the people around her. She loved her non-humans, and human. They could just get annoying _very_ fast.

It has been a month since the whole "D" situation, and things have relatively gone back to normal. Well, as normal as humans and non-humans living together could be.

But even though it's been a year since the law was passed, many humans still did not accept non-humans. They gave them strange looks and dragged their children away, some wouldn't even make eye contact with the non-humans. No matter how much progress was made, there would always be those that would set it back.

Suddenly sirens started going off. Smith and the other occupants listened as the sounds of the sirens got closer and closer. She turned around and watched as a white, 2012 dodge charger srt8 came barreling down the street. Flashing lights could be seen around the corner. She stood there watching as the charger past her, her sunglasses met his brown eyes. He looked like a kid.

The car did a 180 and drifted around her, smashing into the store that was just feet away from her. Kicking the door open, the guy stumbled out and shook his head, disoriented from the crash. He walked over to her, just as the lights flashed from around the corner.

"Sorry about this." Before she could do anything, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her into a kiss.

Her eyes widened under her shades, and she dropped her cup of coffee out of shock. Her cheeks tinted pink as he deepened the kiss, due to four police cars driving quickly past them. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at the speeding cars.

"Hmm, too easy." He stated, before he felt something hard hit the side of his head. He fell down, a lump on the side of his head while Smith stood over him, a gun clenched in a way that the butt of it could be used to hit him. She brought out her phone, before she started calling someone.

 **(1 hour later.)**

The young man from before felt his eyes flutter open. He was in a dark room, tied to a chair with, string? He pulled against it, finding it to be way stronger then regular string. He could hear voices, whispers coming what was possibly downstairs. He pulled again and again, until he came up with a idea.

 **(Kitchen)**

"I just don't see why you brought him here." Kimihito stated, arms crossed as Smith drank her coffee.

"The car ran out of gas, and you were the closest thing we had to hold him. Don't worry, anther armored car should be here in an hour, maybe two."

"But-But he's a criminal! I don't want him here, especially around the girls. God knows how he'll react around non-humans."

"Where are the girls anyway?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Asleep...Hey! Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't Darling. Just asking a question." She grinned as he blushed. Then a mock gagging sound could be heard.

"Can you two just fuck already?" A red headed female with stiches scattered around her, who sat at the kitchen table asked, annoyed at their behavior.

"N-Now, n-now Zambina. They-They shouldn't r-rush things." A girl with black hair, and giant eye, stuttered.

"H-Hey! Who said we were interested in each other?!" Kimihito questioned.

"No one did Loverboy, but it's so obvious." A naked, tanned female with long silver hair said with a smile.

"Do you have anything _interesting_ to eat?" A rather large lady, with a horn in the middle of her forehead, asked, searching through the fridge.

"Tionishia, do you ever _not_ eat?" The tanned girl asked.

"Doppel, be nice." Smith ordered. Dopper crossed her arms and huffed. "Now, back to the situation at hand. He's still knocked out-" No one noticed the criminal walk down the stairs and into the living room. He sat on the couch, before turning on the TV. "-and the truck won't be here for awhile. Lets not bite each others heads off. At least not now."

"Hey, can you keep it down. I can't hear the zombies munching on human flesh with you people talking."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Smith didn't mean it, and was about to continue before she and the four others froze, and slowly turned their heads to the teen sitting on the couch.

"Is that 'Zombie Munchers 5: Another Munch'?" The redhead questioned, before hopping over the couch to sit next to him.

"Darling, go get the others. We'll have to restrain him the old fashioned way." Darling nodded, before rushing up the stairs to wake the girls. Smith turned her head back to the criminal, only to deadpan as she watched the two start to wrestle. She had him in a headlock. "Zombina, what are you doing with that criminal?!"

"I have a name you know. It's Kevin." Kevin stated, before breaking out of the headlock and forcing Zombina onto her back. Grabbing her arms and legs, he folded her into a lawn chair position.

"Your name could be Samantha for all I care. Why are you two wrestling?"

"One thing led to another." Zombina said, before breaking her legs free and wrapping them around Kevin's head. Using her amazing strength, she spun the two up and over the couch, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Unbelievable." Smith shook her head as the two stood up.

"May-Maybe we s-should let t-them be." The girl with the one eye stuttered.

"We can't Manako. He's a criminal, and criminals aren't allowed fraternize with MON operators."

Before another word could be said, a strand of web shot from the staircase and hit Kevin's chest. He was pulled in, before being spun from neck to toe in webbing. He was then dropped into a pair of strong arms, before being placed onto the ground.

"Good job Rachnee, Cerea." Kimihito congratulated as he, and several others came walking down the stairs.

 _"The hell?"_ Kevin thought. _"A lamia, harpy, centaur, mermaid, Arachne, and...a slime creature?"_ That's when he finally noticed the others. _"Cyclops and ogre. What are Doppel and Zombina doing with them?"_

"Thank you Master/Honey." The two girls thanked simultaneously, using their own pet name for Kimihito.

"Do you really think this'll hold me?" Kevin questioned calmly, still in Cerea's grip.

"Yes. Just long enough for transport to get here."

Kevin huffed, and peaked at the window out of the corner of his eyes. He noticed something glisten on a rooftop and smirked.

"Tell me Kimihito, how much do you love this centaur?" That shocked everyone, and caused the two in question to blush furiously.

W-Well, I-I-I-" He cleared his throat. "I love them all equally, and very much." That caused the six to blush furiously.

 _"Just what I needed."_ Kevin smirked.

"How sweet. Now let me go before she dies." He threatened, shocking everyone, yet again.

"Big words from a guy who's surrounded by girls so strong, a single hug could snap your spine." Smith stated, knowing full well that was the truth.

"Hmm, big words from a woman so blind by her loneliness and sexual frustration, that she didn't notice a sniper take place across the street." Kevin copied. "Don't believe me, take a look."

Everyone looked outside, and true to his word, saw a glint of a scope and laser sight pointing their way, and more specifically, Cerea's head.

"Let me go, and she lives."

"Or, we put you in the line of fire, get your own head blown off, and we call it a day." Smith countered.

"You'd really let a non-human get injured by a human? Isn't that illegal or something?" Kevin questioned. That stopped everyone dead in their tracks.

"You're a non-human? Why haven't I seen you before? And where are your papers?"

A loud "clank" came from outside, and before anyone could move, a figure came crashing through the window, and rolled before standing next to Smith.

"Ah, I just had that fixed yesterday." Kimihito sighed.

"You know what to do." Kevin stated. The figure, who wore a black and orange combat suit nodded, before handing Smith a few papers.

She looked through him thoroughly, and paled when realization hit.

"Hades, Greek god of death and riches." The others paled as well, and were shocked again when the combat suit wearing figure stood next to Kevin, a gun pressed directly to his temple.

"Yup, yup, yup. And if I get injured or killed, won't that upset the balance or whatever and cause riots?"

He was holding all the cards. Unless...

"And, don't even try attacking my friend here. By the time you move a centimeter, a bullet will be in my head." He was smiling, _smiling_!

"You would actually let yourself be killed, just to get out of custody?"

"Hmm, yes. Wasn't that pretty obvious?" Everyone deadpanned at that.

"Well, seeing how now you need a host family, and I need to start getting ready for my date, I'll need to find someone, and fast." She hummed, and Kimihito had a bad feeling about this. "I know! You'll stay with Darling!"

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because you're the closet option to a host family, and seeing as how you have such a good relationship with the others, I think he'll fit in perfectly." She cut him off before he could reply. "Good? Great. I'm gone." Smith walked away, placing her empty coffee mug on the table as she walked.

The man in the suit unsheathed two blades, before cutting the webs off Kevin with two simultaneous slashes, while almost cutting off Cerea's hands in the process. Nodding to the figure, Kevin jumped back onto the couch and continued watching the movie. The figure in the suit sheathed the blades, and leaned against a wall.

Smith and the three had gotten to the door. She opened and allowed the three out, before noticing Zombina wasn't following.

"Zombina, come on. We gotta get back to base."

"I thought you ran out of gas." Kimihito brought up, but was ignored.

"But, my favorite part is about to come up." Zombina informed, causing Smith to sigh.

"Fine, just be sure to be back at base by 11." Smith then exited the house, closing the door behind her and leaving the occupants of the house alone. Zombina grinned, before hopping over the couch and sitting next to Kevin like before. Kimihito turned his attention to the girls and shrugged.

"I-I guess letting him live here won't be that bad." He tried lifting their spirits.

"As long as he isn't interested in Darling, I don't care." Miia smiled, causing Darling to blush.

But everyone's attention was turned to Kevin and Zombina, both of whom started laughing loudly as three zombies tore a woman apart in the movie.

"I-I think that won't be a problem."

 **(Hours later: 9 pm. Location: Restaurant.)**

Smith, who wore a short, black dress that reached above her knees, sat in one of many restaurants Japan had to offer. She drummed her fingers on the table, occasionally turning back to look at the door for her date, listening to the other couples chat and laugh together.

Was she jealous? Kind of. But she was far more angry at the fact she was stood up, yet again. It sucked. Most of the guys she met were bigots and racists towards non-humans, and when they found out she worked with and for(not her boss type work for) well, it wasn't pretty. And by that, they didn't show up and made her wait, hoping that they would eventually show up.

She gave another sigh and was about to leave, until a voice pulled her from that thought.

"Ello love." She turned, and became annoyed when she realized it was Kevin...wearing a black tuxedo?

"Oh great." She face palmed as he took a seat opposite of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for something strong to drink. Preferably liquor." He thought, smiling at something he thought was an innuendo. It wasn't.

"Don't you know it's against the law to be outside _without_ your host family?"

"I'm not without my host family. Asshole's in an alleyway, probably getting a blowjob from that Arachne." He noticed he was getting stares from some people that sat at a table next to them. "Yes, I said getting a blowjob from an Arachne. Got a problem with that?" They turned their attention away, whispered, got up and left. He chuckled.

"I guess that counts. But _why_ are you here?"

"You looked lonely, so I figured I'd come keep you company. And, if we get lucky at the end of the night. It's a win-win." He smiled, before looking around. "Where's the waiter?"

"You do know human and non-human relationships are frowned upon, right? I could get fired if I even _think_ about partaking in one."

"Who said I was a non-human? You know, besides myself." He continued looking at the drink menu.

"...Are you telling me you lied about being a non-human to escape custody?" Her eye started to twitch.

"Yes, yes I did."

"But-But the papers-"

"Forged. There's an entire 'underground' dedicated to making fake papers. It's a way for criminals to escape jail time, and get a roof over their heads. Only downside is that they need a host family to leave the house."

"An entire underground?"

"Yup. Don't worry though, everyone associated with isn't, well, alive anymore." He was so calm. It honestly scared her, and she worked with a zombie!

"You killed them?"

"Indeed. 50 plus if I remember correctly." It didn't make sense. Why was he telling her this.

"Why are you telling me? I could have you locked up for life with this evidence."

"You could. But believing a human to be a non-human could make you a liability and make you lose all credibility. Hell, you could even lose your job and get sent to jail. Your little 'MON' crew will get sent back to their country, and everything you and the others worked hard to accomplish in human and non-human relationships will be destroyed. So, go ahead and call the police. Send me to jail. But you'll lose _everything_." The bastard was actually grinning at her misfortune.

He held all the cards. There was nothing she could do.

"You're such a bastard."

"Thank you. Now, are we going to get some drinks, or are you going to leave and wallow in self pity?"

She massaged her temples, a bad headache started forming. Well, maybe a drink wouldn't hurt.


	2. Morning After

Smith's eyes fluttered opened, and the sounds of sirens from her TV got her attention. She got up, but immediately her head started pounding. With a grunt, she laid down and clutched her head in pain. That was when something "clinked" on her desk. Shifting her head, she noticed a white mug on her stand.

"Bout time you woke up." Someone commented, causing her to groan. Turning on her side, she noticed Kevin sitting on her couch, eating pizza while watching TV. She tried getting up again, only to groan and pain and fall back down.

"I feel like shit." She stated, causing Kevin to laugh.

"Yeah, alcohol will do that to a lightweight."

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? You got stood up last night, so I kept you company."

"Company?" She asked, before realizing she felt the blanket _all_ over her skin. She was naked! "You sick bastard! Did you have sex with me when I was drunk?!"

"Of course not. I'm not _that_ type of monster." Kevin scoffed, angry at such an accusation. "You're lucky I can handle my alcohol, cause you were all over me last night."

"I-I was? No way."

"It's true. Started stripping two minutes after I got you in here." Kevin informed. Smith blushed and groaned in disappointment.

"So what did you do after I began to strip?"

"Convinced you to play with yourself and imagine it was someone fucking you." He answered nonchalantly, drinking from what looked like a beer bottle. She couldn't see with the only light being from the TV.

"A: You what?! B: Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"Convinced you to fuck yourself and imagine it was someone else. You _love_ the cowgirl position, I even have a few, well, a lot of videos from last night." He grinned, causing her to growl in anger. "As for the drinking, relax. It's a strawberry Mike's Hard Lemonade. I'll only drink the hard stuff when in my home." Finishing off another slice, he closed the box and tossed the bottle into the already full trashcan.

"I should kill you for taking those videos-"

"Which you won't."

"-only because you kept me from doing something regrettable, or from getting hurt."

"Of course. Can't have you getting hurt now can I? 'Sides, those MON's of yours would probably come after me if something did happen to you." He informed.

"Even if it was for your own agenda, thank you. Now, mind leaving so I can dress?"

"I do mind. Just get dressed with me here, I've seen much more lewd things from you." He smiled cheekily, and it was at that moment, for the 20th in the last two days, her hand twitched with the want to shoot him. She grumbled before throwing the blanket off and walking towards her dresser. Pulling out and putting on a pair of white panties, she looked back to see if Kevin was watching. He wasn't, he was staring at the TV.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"On the couch. You fell asleep at 12:50, and I waited another 10 minutes incase you were faking."

"Oh, ok." Putting on a white bra, she felt more comfortable with him in the room.

"Hey, why are Doppel and Zombina with you? They seem like normal humans to me."

"They aren't. Doppel is a shapeshifter, although she claims to be a doppelganger. Zombina is a zombie, formerly human."

"Shit."

"Yeah, and I advise from much contact with her."

"Why?"

"Her blood is dangerous to everyone, and if she bites you when you're close to death, you can become a zombie too." He scoffed at that.

"Believe me, my death isn't in my dictionary. I'll be fine."

"Fine with what? Are you planning on asking her out?"

"Nope." He answered, before smirking. "Doesn't mean she won't ask me out. Or, has she already?" Smith almost ripped her skirt in shock.

"Has she?!"

"That's for me to know-" He stopped, before standing up and walking towards the door, key ring sipping on his finger. "-and for you to find out. I'll be waiting in your car, can't be running around without a human now can I?"


	3. Cuddle With Me

As Kevin and Smith walked up to Kimihito's front door, they could hear said man yelling for Kevin. He just smiled and Smith sighed, not looking forward to this. She unlocked the front door and the two walked in. The girls were awake and sitting at the kitchen table, eating while Kimihito ran around looking for Kevin.

"Looking for someone kid?" Kevin asked. Kimihito froze in place and looked his way, before sighing in relief. That only lasted a few seconds before he turned angry.

"Kevin! Where have you been?!"

"I was with Agent Smith last night." He answered calmly.

"Agent Smith, why was he with you?" Kimihito questioned, his tone less angry when addressing her.

"Well while you were being 'entertained' by that Arachne-" Kevin scoffed, causing him to blush and for Rachnera to smirk. "-I decided to walk around. Found Smith here drunk off her ass stumbling in the street. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, so I took her back to her hotel and kept her company. I fell asleep on the couch." He answered, only slightly lying. Smith blushed in embarassment.

"Oh, ok than." Kimihito's face softened. "But still, don't go out withouth me or Agent Smith. Please?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes, before yawning. "So where do I sleep? I wanna take a nap."

"Oh, about that." Smith started sheepishly. "I forgot to call a construction crew yesterday. I'm afraid you don't have a room yet."

"Oh well." He shrugged, surprising them. "I'll call one on my own. Last thing I need is _you_ people deciding on how my room will look."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Kevin. We only have so much funding for rooms..." Smith trailed off.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm gonna add another story." He scoffed again. "It'll be real simple, I promise."

"Well, if you promise, than I guess it's okay." Kimihito sighed.

"I was gonna do it regardless, your people's permission or not." He growled. "Now, where's my buddy?"

"He fell asleep in the chair last night." Mero informed, before giggiling. "He's quite mysterious. He wouldn't talk to us, eat, or even take that suit off. He must be burning up."

"Doubt it." Kevin snorted, before throwing himself onto the couch and taking out his phone. "I'm calling the crew, wake me when they get here."

"Okay." Kimihito sighed again. As this went on, Smith realized something.

"Hey, where's Zombina?"

"Oh, she left a few minutes after Kevin, Darling, and Rachnera left." Miia informed, before smiling. "You should've seen her and Kevin. They looked so cute when they were cuddiling on the couch."

"In my defense, I thought you all were asleep when we did." Kevin called, putting the phone back into his pocket. Smith's right eye twitched in annoyance. She would have to talk to Zombina about this.

"How nice." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Don't be jealous hon. If you wanna cuddle, all you gotta do is ask." Kevin informed, turning onto his side.

"Thanks for the consideration, but I'll have to take a rain check." She rolled her eyes. "Darling, keep an eye on him please. Last thing I need is to use M.O.N resources to find him."

"Of course Ms. Smith."

"Good. I'll be back over tomorrow to see what he's done to the place. Have fun until then."

"I'll try." He sighed as she exited through the front door. "Now Assassin, we need to talk about your-" Kimihito stopped himself when he turned around and noticed both Kevin and his friend were gone. "responsibilities. Oh no."


End file.
